El cambio de Hogwarts
by Litteris Committo
Summary: Dumbledore ha muerto y, según piensan, Voldemort también; pero no es así! Fudge ha tomado la dirección de Hogwarts y nadie cree que El Imnombrable haya regresado. Dejen reviews, por favor!
1. Default Chapter

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama como todos los días anteriores desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones. Ese verano su cicatriz no había dejado de dolerle en casi ningún momento del día. Sentía la presencia de Voldemort en todas partes, se sentía afligido, no había tenido muchas noticias de sus amigos ni de la Orden y su estado de ánimo empeoraba a cada momento. Todo el verano había sido así, en ese estado, pero por suerte el último día de vacaciones había llegado, aunque Harry estaba más preocupado que contento ya que no había podido ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar sus libros y ni siquiera le había llegado la típica carta de la profesora McGonagall anunciando que las clases comenzaban el 1 de septiembre. Harry se había decidido mandarles una lechuza a los Weasley por si tenían novedades pero en ese preciso momento apareció una lechuza gris en la ventana; traía el diario El Profeta, que Harry compraba todas las semanas. Depositó un sickle de plata en la bolsita que traía el animal y abrió el periódico. A Harry casi se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver la portada: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE Y EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS MUEREN EN UNA FEROZ BATALLA.  
  
-No puede ser-pensó Harry. Se sentía totalmente afligido y sorprendido a la vez: el peor de sus enemigos y Dumbledore habían muerto. No sabía si reír o llorar, su cabeza era una mezcla de preguntas sin respuesta y una gran confusión se le había armado. ¿Cómo podía ser que Voldemort hubiera muerto si le había dolido la cicatriz todas las vacaciones?¿Quién tomaría la conducción de Hogwarts ahora?¿Se cerraría Hogwarts? Miles y miles de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza y de pronto una nueva lechuza aterrizó en la ventana de la habitación. Traía una carta escrita con tinta esmeralda, si duda de Hogwarts. Harry la abrió con desesperación y la leyó para sus adentros:  
  
Estimados alumnos de Hogwarts:  
Es muy desagradable para mí, informar que el director del colegio, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore ha fallecido en un acto de valentía, derrotando así al Señor de las Tinieblas, Lord Voldemort. Por este motivo, el comienzo de clases se retrasará hasta la segunda semana de julio. Adjunto con esta carta la lista de libros que se utilizarán este año en Hogwarts.  
Atentamente, Profesora Minerva McGonagall.  
  
A continuación se encontraba la lista de libros, pero Harry no la leyó, seguía con una confusión tremenda en su cabeza y estaba pensando qué hacer cuando una nueva lechuza entró por la ventana. Traía una carta de Sirius; Harry la tomó y leyó su contenido que estaba escrito con una letra muy desprolija:  
  
Harry:  
Prepara todas tus cosas que los Weasley van a buscarte dentro de un rato y ni se te ocurra salir de tu casa por ningún motivo. ESTATE ALERTA.  
  
Hocicos.  
  
Ahora Harry se sentía más confuso todavía y esa carta le recordaba mucho a la que el señor Weasley le había escrito el año pasado cuando el Ministerio quería destruir su varita. A pesar de su incertidumbre Harry tomó todas sus cosas, las guardó apresuradamente, metió a Hedwig en la jaula y bajó las escaleras para esperar en el comedor a los Weasley. -¿Qué haces aquí con esas cosas?-preguntó el tío Vernon con aire despectivo. -Los Weasley vendrán a buscarme-contestó Harry, que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. -¿Qué? inquirió el tío Vernon y su voz tembló ligeramente ya que había recordado cuando los Weasley lo habían venido a buscar a través de la red flu. -Me iré a su casa- dijo Harry. -Pero cuándo...- dijo el tío Vernon pero lo interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta. Tía Petunia abrió y las caras del señor y la señora Weasley, Remus Lupin y Ojoloco Moody se asomaron en el umbral. Todos tenían una expresión muy seria. -Buenas noches- dijo el señor Weasley-¿podemos llevarlo a Harry nuestra casa?- preguntó. -P...p...por supuesto que sí-respondió el tío Vernon con voz temblorosa. -Muy bien, hasta luego-se despidió el señor Weasley. Los tres Dursley se quedaron con expresiones de susto y sorpresa en el rostro y eso agradó a Harry. -Harry, mi cielo-dijo la señora Weasley mientras caminaban en dirección a la plaza-disculpa el desorden, pero ya te explicaremos todo-concluyó. -Sí Potter, por ahora sólo podemos contarte que Voldemort no ha muerto, pero cuando lleguemos a Grimmauld Place te lo contaremos todo-agregó Moody. 


	2. La historia

Harry, el señor y la señora Weasley, Remus Lupin y Ojoloco Moody se dirigieron hacia el parque que se encontraba a tres calles de la casa de los Dursley. Allí los estaba esperando un perro negro al lado de una caja vieja y medio destruida. El perro comenzó a saltar alrededor de Harry y él lo acarició con cariño en la cabeza, obviamente era Sirius el padrino de Harry. -Hola Sirius-dijo Harry en voz baja mientras acariciaba al perro. -Harry, esta caja es un trasladador, así que por favor colócate a mi derecha-dijo el señor Weasley. Harry hizo lo que le indicó y unos momentos después se encontraban dando vueltas. A Harry le pareció que iba a vomitar cuando llegaron a una sucia calle con edificios de mal aspecto a los lados: habían legado a Grimmauld Place. -Muy bien, ya estamos aquí-dijo la señora Weasley. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el numero once de la calle y al llegar, entre el numero once y el trece, aparecieron tres escalones y una puerta. Entraron y Harry se llevó una sorpresa al ver el aspecto renovado de la casa. Todo lucía más limpio y confortable; habían quitado el cuadro de la madre de Sirius y las cabezas de los elfos y ya no parecía la casa de un mago tenebroso. Unos momentos después, Sirius apareció detrás de Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Harry le devolvió alegre de volver a ver a su padrino. -¿Cómo has estado Harry?-preguntó Sirius. -Como uno lo puede pasar en la casa de los Dursley, perfecto-respondió Harry con ironía. Luego fueron hacia la cocina, la cual estaba muy cambiada también, y Lupin, con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer seis tazas de té y unas galletas arriba de la mesa. -De acuerdo Harry, te contaremos lo sucedido y luego podrás ir a ver a Ron y Hermione-dijo Lupin y suspiró profundamente. -Hace unas semanas estábamos terminando de limpiar esta casa, que como podrás ver está mucho mejor que la última vez; Dumbledore estaba hablando con Mundungus Fletcher cuando un búho negro apareció y nos dejó una nota. Albus la abrió y luego de leerla con cuidado nos la pasó a todos para que pudiéramos leerla. En ella estaba escrito con una letra muy horrible: Dumbledore, tenemos a uno de los tuyos que sorprendimos espiándonos y si no vienes rápido morirá. Estamos en el Ministerio, tú sabes dónde. Por supuesto, esa nota era de Lord Voldemort, pero Dumbledore no se inmutó, lo que hizo fue decirnos que nos quedáramos tranquilos, que él iba a ir al Ministerio a resolver todo. Pero nosotros no lo dejamos, decidimos acompañarlo allí y llamamos a algunos más. Unos momentos después, Dumbledore, Ojoloco, Arthur, Mundungus, Kingsley, Nymphadora, Minerva, Severus, Molly y yo nos dirigíamos al Ministerio de la Magia. Llegamos y encontramos el Ministerio desierto, no había ni un solo mago. Dumbledore nos dirigió hacia la sala donde fue hecho tu juicio, Harry, y no entendimos por qué íbamos hacia allí. Cuando llegamos, estábamos a punto de abrir la puerta pero Dumbledore nos lo impidió. Dijo que tenía un plan, él iba a entrar solo y si luego escuchábamos ruidos extraños, íbamos a entrar- Lupin tomó un sorbo de té y continuó con el relato- Pasados unos minutos escuchamos gritos e inmediatamente entramos. Lo que nos encontramos fue increíble: Dumbledore y Voldemort (los dos Weasley pegaron un grito) estaban peleando duramente, echándose hechizos de aquí y de allá y los mortífagos al vernos comenzaron a atacar- Lupin frunció el entrecejo como si mientras contaba lo sucedido lo volviera a revivir –Yo esquivé por un pelito dos Avada Kedavra, al igual que los demás, pero ese no es el punto. Cuando logramos deshacernos de los mortífagos, vimos que Dumbledore le echaba el maleficio mortal a Voldemort, pero él, con una agilidad y una destreza excepcionales se lo devolvía como si fuera una pelota, y Dumbledore lo recibió justo en medio del pecho- dijo Lupin y agregó: -Arthur, continúa tú por favor, ya estoy cansado de contar esto- finalizó. -De acuerdo Remus-dijo el señor Weasley-luego de eso, Harry, oímos que la gente del Ministerio comenzaba a llegar y también vimos como Voldemort poseía el cuerpo de Dumbledore y éste tomaba la forma del cadáver del Innombrable, por lo que cuando llegaron todos los del Ministerio, incluyendo a Fudge, todos nos encontrábamos con un grado de confusión tal que no alcanzamos a explicarles que no era el-que-tu-ya-sabes el que había muerto sino Dumbledore y ahora todos creen que fue eso lo que pasó y no hay manera de cambiarles a mentalidad-concluyó el señor Weasley. -Sí, están más tercos que el año pasado-agregó la señora Weasley. -Por eso Potter hay que tomar medidas-gruñó Moody-ahora Hogwarts no tendrá la misma protección que tenía cuando Dumbledore estaba al mando-terminó. -¿Y quién será el nuevo director de Hogwarts?-preguntó Harry. -Todavía no lo sabemos pero creemos que Fudge está haciendo lo posible para tomar el mando de Hogwarts-dijo el señor Weasley-y ya que el colegio no tiene director, lo más probable es que eso suceda-respondió el señor Weasley con un hondo suspiro. -Pero Harry, mi amor, ya han sido demasiadas historias para tu cabeza por hoy, mejor ve arriba a encontrarte con tus amigos y a descansar-dijo la señora Wealey. -Buenas noches Harry-dijo Sirius que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la noche. Y Harry se fue a su habitación sin protestar, sentía muchísima confusión en su cabeza, aún más que la que había tenido antes de que le explicaran todo. Cuando llegó a la habitación, Ron, Hermione, Hedwig y Pig lo recibieron con mucha alegría y gritos. -¿¿¡¡CÓMO HAS ESTADO HARRY!!??-preguntó Hermione muy exaltada. -¿¿¡¡HARRY TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN??!!¿¿¡¡NO TE HA SUCEDIDO NADA MALO, VERDAD??!!-preguntó Harry. -Harry, cuéntanos todo-dijo Ron. -Sí Harry, no nos han querido decir nada desde que llegamos aquí-concluyó Hermione. 


	3. El regreso a Hogwarts

(Para los que han preguntado, este fic es continuación del quinto libro, como Sirius es uno de mis personajes favoritos, he decidido dejarlo vivo).  
  
Harry les contó a sus amigos todo lo que a él le habían contado, seguía sintiendo una gran confusión en su cabeza y no lograba aclarar las cosas.  
  
-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir- dijo Hermione después de haber hablado un rato y Harry se lo agradeció en su interior porque ya se sentía demasiado confundido.  
  
A Harry y los demás les sorprendió la rapidez con la que llegó el día en que debían volver a Hogwarts, por lo que una mañana Harry se despertó con el alboroto imaginado: la señora Weasley corría de un lado hacia otro gritando, los gemelos Fred y George desaparecían y volvían a aparecer (lo que hacía enfurecer no sólo su madre sino también al resto de las personas), Hedwig y Pig hacían un ruido tremendo y todos agradecían que el retrato de la madre de Sirius no estuviera más en la pared.  
  
Una hora después, se encontraban ya todos en la estación King's Cross. Comenzaron a pasar a través de la pared que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle y pronto se encontraron junto al Expreso de Hogwarts . Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron en el tren y escogieron sus asientos. Ron y Hermione habían decidido desistir de su oficio de Prefectos (a la señora Weasley casi le agarra un ataque al corazón) ya que no era eso lo que les interesaba, por lo que pudieron sentarse con Harry y Ginny.  
  
-Oigan, ¿qué ha sucedido con Fred y George? Ya saben, con lo de su fuga del colegio- preguntó Harry que se había acabado de acordar del hecho, que se le había olvidado con tantos otros problemas que tenía en la cabeza.  
  
-Pues, como te imaginas, a mis padres no les ha caído muy bien- contestó Ron. -Pero han tenido que aceptarlo, no tenían otro remedio. Y cuando lo comprendieron, hasta los ayudaron a pagar el local, que por ahora están preparando para la inauguración que será llevada a cabo el día en que tenemos el primer paseo a Hogsmeade.  
  
-Me muero de ansiedad- dijo Harry.  
  
El viaje transcurrió con suma tranquilidad y normalidad, hasta que un muchacho rechoncho y bajito les entregó un pergamino. -Lean esto, por favor. Son las órdenes del nuevo director- dijo el muchacho con tono aburrido y monótono y se retiró.  
  
Hermione abrió el pergamino y se lo mostró a sus amigos diciendo: -Como me imaginaba, miren quién es el nuevo director de Hogwarts-  
  
El director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el señor Cornelius Fudge, decreta:  
  
1. Que los alumnos no tienen permitido el paseo por los pasillos pasadas las diez de la noche.  
  
2. Que los alumnos no tienen permitido entrar en el bosque prohibido.  
  
3. Que quedan suspendidos todos los equipos de Quidditch, debido a que este deporte resulta peligroso e inapropiado para una institución educacional.  
  
4. Que las visitas a Hogsmeade quedan anuladas, siendo estas de completa inutilidad para la formación de magos y brujas.  
  
De mi mayor consideración, Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia y director de Hogwarts.  
  
Tuvieron que leer dos veces el pergamino para ver si habían leído bien. Las nuevas reglas de Fudge eran las peores que se podrían haber imaginado y no comprendían por qué el Ministro, ahora también director, se comportaba así.  
  
-¡¡¡Este viejo está chiflado!!!- estalló Ron –¿¿¡¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE NOS HAGA ESTO??!!-  
  
-¡¡Ron baja la voz por favor!!- dijo Hermione, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus gritos habían atraído la atención de Malfoy y sus amigotes.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Weasley?¿No me digas que no estás conforme con las reglas del nuevo director?- preguntó con aire despectivo Malfoy.  
  
-¡Mira Malfoy, no puedes hablar, ya que también han suspendido el equipo de Slytherin!- contestó Ron, enfadado.  
  
Malfoy se puso colorado; todavía no había escuchado esa regla. -¿Q-qué?- inquirió Malfoy nervioso.  
  
-Que han suspendido todos los equipos de Quidditch, porque según tu querido director, ese deporte resulta peligroso para una institución educacional- contestó Ron, contento al ver la reacción de Malfoy.  
  
-No, no puede ser- dijo Malfoy que cada vez se ponía más nervioso.  
  
-Claro que es posible, y si no nos crees, mira esto- dijo Hermione y le extendió el pergamino con las reglas de Fudge.  
  
Malfoy lo leyó y luego se retiró con aire ofendido.  
  
-Parece que le hemos tapado la gran bocota que tiene- dijo Ron con aire divertido.  
  
Una hora después llegaron a destino y se sorprendieron mucho al ver lo que sucedía:  
  
Había muchachos de mediana edad con capas de color gris y una gran H roja en la parte trasera. Conducían a los alumnos de primer año hacia el lago donde estaban los botes, pero estaban muy diferentes a como habían estado siempre: parecían góndolas de Venecia adornadas por antorchas con flama azul que le daban un aspecto tétrico y eran conducidas por unos seres que a Harry le parecieron dementores a no ser porque estaban cubiertos por una especie de aura verde. Los demás alumnos fueron conducidos a las carrozas de siempre, pero todos se sorprendieron mucho al entrar en ellas: estaban decoradas con papel de color escarlata y guardas plateadas. Los asientos eran muy confortables y de color naranja chillón, en el suelo, una alfombra marrón con dibujos medievales.  
  
-Parece que Fudge no quiere descuidar nada- comentó Ron cuando las carrozas se echaron a andar.  
  
-Sí, la verdad es que está todo muy diferente- apuntó Hermione.  
  
Llegaron al vestíbulo del colegio y no encontraron nada diferente al igual que cuando se sentaron en el Gran Comedor, aunque no sabían todas las sorpresas que les tenía preparadas el nuevo director... 


End file.
